What The Future Holds
by OneHarlowPierce
Summary: AU: Take a peak at our favorite character's future once their stories unfold. Non-related One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

BEN'S POV

Ben has known love since he was a little boy. He had been loved by his parents from the moment he was born. He had been loved by his nanny and every single person that had walked through the palace. And he had been loved by the entire Auradon kingdom ever since he was chosen to be the King.

And of course, receiving so much love meant he knew how to give it back. He loved his parents, his friends and his country. He loved to swim and play tourney. He loved his bike and the freedom he felt riding it. And most importantly, he loved _her._ He loved _them_.

Mal had come to Auradon as a blank canvas of emotions. She only knew hate and disappointment. She only knew how to fight and plot and destroy. She thought love was weakness, because that's all her mother ever told her about it. But she had changed, and to know he had something to do with that made him happy. She had learned how to love, and she loved him as much as he loved her. She learnt to love Auradon and its people, despite all the mishaps along the way. She loved Evie, Jay and Carlos like the siblings she never had and she loved his parents as if they were hers.

He never thought he could love someone as much as he loved her. His world consisted on making his purple haired Queen the happiest woman on earth. But he was wrong. And he had never been so glad to be wrong in his life.

It had not been easy the first time. There were too many concerns hovering over his wife for her to enjoy it. She was scared of curses, genetics and abilities to enjoy her present then.

She had been afraid that Maleficent had placed a curse on her, despite being born on a magic-less island. She had been afraid of her half fairy genes not going well with his half beast genes. And most importantly, she had been afraid of her maternal skills, considering she never received love from her own mother.

Evie had told her she would learn just like she had and that it wouldn't be easy but she would love every second of it. Jane and Audrey had both told Mal stories about how incredible, and clumsy, yet loving both Carlos and Jay were with their own kids. Even his mom had tried to ease her worries by telling her how hard it had been to raise him.

She had been scared, but when little Princess Isabella Marie Eleanor Adams Moors had been placed on her arms, all her worries had vanished. She had a dark brown hair that would eventually turn into dirty blonde and green eyes to match her parents and she was perfect. All it took was for her to hold their daughter for the love to come pouring and all the negative thoughts to dissipate.

This time, four years later, she had been happier, excited. There were no worries, she had loved every single moment of the pregnancy, and while she swore it would be their last, he was sure he could convince her otherwise.

He smiled at the scene in front of him. Prince Henrik Benjamin Casimir Adams Moors wasn't even six hours old yet but he was the center of attention of his girls. He sat next to Mal, pulling their daughter in his lap as she stroked her new baby brother's soft dark purple hair. "He so tiny" she whispered, bending to kiss his forehead.

"He is, but he will grow eventually. Just like you did" he replied, smiling. He thought Mal would be upset about their son inheriting her unique hair color, she said it made her stand out more than she liked too, but instead she had been quite amused. Opposed to his sister, Henrik had made quite the scene when he arrived.

" _He likes the attention. I don't think he'll mind the odd hair color" she said, giving him a teary laugh as she hugged the fussy baby that had just been placed on her chest._

He turned to look at Mal, whose eyes were fixed on their son, smiling softly.

"He has brown eyes. Hopefully this means they won't glow when he's angry" She smiled, turning the baby to him so he could see him. Isabella was basically a carbon copy of Mal, but her long wavy hair matched his hair color and she had his sweet personality, although every once in a while she would throw a tantrum, resulting in her eyes glowing a bright green. She showed no signs of magic yet, but Mal was sure it was just a matter of time.

"I guess he's more beast than fairy then?" he joked, laughing when Mal pinched his arm. But it was true; Belle swore that Henrik looked just like his dad, except for the hair color just like she swore Isabella would look just like Mal, saying she didn't look like him at all. She had been right, so he would go along with her for now.

"I love you" he said, wrapping his arms around his family "I love you all so much"

"Love you too, daddy" he smiled as his daughter looked up at him, his heart swelling with love and pride for his little Princess.

"We love you too." Mal smiled, holding the baby closer to him "Thank you, for showing me what love feels like"

"Did I mention that I love you?" he smirked, kissing her lightly.

* * *

 **AN:** So… I gave the kids long(somewhat unique?)names because that's what Royals do right? Because we all totally know Prince William and Prince Harry's full names and titles and stuff… This was fluffy I know but it just came to me and I had to write it down. I don't reallt like fighting the muse when she visits. R/R and leave me OS ideas! They are more than welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Surprises (Evie/Doug)

* * *

Evie was perplexed. It was the only word that Doug could find that described his wife's expression. He could see the wheels spinning in her head as her wide eyes stared at their son.

Their _son_.

Up until 20 minutes ago, they had been pretty much sure that they would be welcoming their third daughter. Apparently that was not the case.

He didn't blame her really. He had stared at the little boy as they cleaned him up, wondering _how_ was it possible that the doctor had gotten it so wrong. But at the same time, he was happy. And proud.

He was a man, and like any man, he wanted a son. He loved his two princesses more than he could explain, but they were too much like Evie. They only liked Tourney if either of their uncles were playing it, they liked dolls and frilly dresses and they looked pretty much like their mom. But he wanted a son to play catch with, to teach him how to play Tourney, even if he was bad at it. A son that liked cars, sports and dirt.

When Evie told him she was pregnant, he had been excited. They were both only children and after getting married, they agreed to have two or three kids. Evie had been very adamant that they would _not_ be having seven kids.

He had seen Jay play around with his son, and Chad trying to teach his boy how to be charming, to no avail, and he wanted that.

So when it was confirmed that it was yet another girl, he had to admit he was slightly disappointed, but eventually resigned himself to the fact that he could only make beautiful little girls that somehow wind up looking just like their mother.

So off he went to follow Evie's orders as he set up everything for their baby. She created a color palette for their daughters, which helped him when it came to décor. Carrie's color had been pink, while Malia's had been pastel blue, which worked out perfectly because she had inherited Evie's hair color. So for Everly, they had chosen red, because it was part of both family colors and it was only fair one of their daughters used it. So they had set up everything in that color.

Of course, that was before Everly turn out to be a boy. And now he understood why Evie looked so shocked.

They had to re-do everything in less than 24hrs, or else their son would be going home to a very red, very girly room. And they had to talk to the girls, because they had been so excited to have a new baby sister and he wasn't sure how would they take having a brother instead. But first he needed his wife to come back to him.

"E? Baby are you okay?" he asked quietly as he sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he placed the other one under their son. He had sandy hair and green eyes, which made him look more like his dad that his sisters ever did.

"I… I don't know what to do with a boy! Doug I only know how to deal with girls. Everything will be so different and i-"

"Evie, remember five years ago when we found out about Carrie?" she nodded "We were both scared. But when she arrived, everything came to us. She was my princess, my little porcelain doll. But I learned, we learned. It won't be any different with him. We'll learn. Together"

Evie smiled, kissing him as the baby cooed, drawing the attention of his parents back to him.

"Doug" she said, smiling at him. "His name is Doug. Doug Evan Dwarfsen Jr. DJ for short"

"Wait what?" he asked her, confused "Are you sure? I mean, he deserves his own name like Carrie and Malia and…"

"Just because his name is Doug doesn't mean he won't be his own person. Ask Mal… I just think… It fits him. He was a surprise and so were you when you came into my life"

He was about to cry and he knew it, so he was grateful when Mal and Carlos walked in with Carrie and Malia, followed by Jay.

"So, it's kinda hard to buy pre-made baby clothes when you know your best friend will hate it, but this was the only remotely acceptable thing we could find around here" Mal stated, handing Doug a bag as she placed Carrie on the floor. He pulled out a white onesie with green pointy hats and blue crowns in it. He had the sneaky suspicion Mal had magically decorated the item, but he would not complain, his son wouldn't be naked.

Carrie and Malia ran up to their mother's bed and he couldn't be prouder as he spoke

"Hey girls… Do you want to meet your baby brother?"


End file.
